


I Will Love You As Long As The Stars Are Above You

by larienelengasse



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are destructive, and Erestor has a big one that stands to ruin both a friendship and a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You As Long As The Stars Are Above You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erviniae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erviniae/gifts).



> Written for the Ardor in August fiction exchange at the Slashy Santa archive. The prompt included: Erestor/Glorfindel or Erestor/Ecthelion; angst, established relationship, love tested, secrets. Title adapted from a song called "How Long Will I Love You?

Third Age, Imladris

“You cannot speak a word of this!” Erestor exclaimed in hushed tones. He grabbed Glorfindel by the tunic. “It would destroy his children and his marriage to Celebrían. He still loves her, I am only offering comfort and companionship, nothing more.”

Glorfindel replied quietly. “This is . . . I can’t believe… Erestor, he’s our Lord. We’ve helped raise his children. We know her . . . I have protected her. His heart belongs to another…”

“It does. This thing between us does not change that,” Erestor confirmed. “But he is not made of stone, Glorfindel. He grows lonely. The burden of leadership weighs heavily on him. I am only trying to ease that burden in thanks for all he has done for me.”

“And this is not fair to you,” Glorfindel said. They stood chest to chest, and he was a bit taller than Erestor so he looked down slightly into his friend’s icy blue grey eyes. “What of your heart? The time you spend with him could be spent with someone who loves you.”

“And who is this someone?” Erestor asked in a biting tone, letting go of Glorfindel’s tunic. “You and I both know there is no one here for me.”

“Only because you keep your heart behind an impenetrable wall.”

“You are my closest friend. I am asking you to keep this secret for me. Will you or no?” Erestor asked, his tone growing cold and his gaze clouding.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. “I will,” he answered quietly. “But I will not enjoy it.”

Erestor laid his hand on Glorfindel’s chest. “Thank you, my friend. Thank you.”

Glorfindel placed one hand over Erestor’s and squeezed it, then he left his friend alone in the hallway.

* * *

Late 4th Age, Valinor.

Erestor hummed his approval, gently turning the delicate, aged page of the book he was reading when his lover, Ecthelion, kissed him on top of the head.

“Good morning,” Ecthelion said in a low murmur. He bent down and draped his arms around Erestor’s shoulders as he stood behind the younger elf.

“Good morning,” Erestor replied. “You slept late.”

“I did. But you are to blame for that.”

Erestor frowned, but a slight smile curved his lips. “Oh, really? How so?”

“Well, you exhausted me, of course.”

Erestor chuckled. “Of course. You newly returned are so delicate.”

Ecthelion laughed heartily, then pressed another kiss to his lover, this time on the neck. “We are. So fragile and easily worn out.”

Erestor closed the book and laid it on the table beside him. “Tea, then? And perhaps something to replenish your strength?”

Ecthelion released Erestor, then arched his back and stretched. “That sounds lovely. So,” he said as he followed Erestor into the kitchen, “we are to do some climbing today, yes?”

“Yes,” Erestor answered. “Lord Elrond has requested that I explore the high meadows for some herbs he needs to replenish his medicinal stores.”

“And Lord Elrond does not venture to the high meadows himself because…?”

“Because he has other duties that require his presence today. Things involving that pesky Vala, Manwë.” He turned to look at Ecthelion and frowned. “Is there some issue with me doing my Lord’s bidding?”

Ecthelion held up his hands. “No, no. I . . . I just thought that now that you’re here and we’ve made this home and this life that… that you left the old one behind.”

“He asks little of me now,” Erestor said, approaching his lover and placing his hands on Ecthelion’s hips.

“I know,” Ecthelion said. “I don’t mean to be difficult. It is just that I know so little of your past and…” he shook his head. “Never mind. I am being ridiculous. It is a lovely day for a climb.”

Erestor pulled Ecthelion closer as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. “Perhaps I drained too much of your energy last night,” he murmured. “Is my handsome Balrog Slayer too weary to attempt such a climb?” he teased.

Ecthelion slid his hand around the back of Erestor’s neck, weaving his fingers into the heavy, raven hair at the base of his skull. “Be careful how you tease me, youngster,” he growled. “You’d be surprised how much energy I still have.”

Erestor chuckled and smiled into the kiss Ecthelion gave him. “Oh, I do not doubt that,” he answered with a wink. He released Ecthelion and ventured into the kitchen, tugging his lover behind him. “Eggs?”

“Yes. I love your eggs. And your toast, and your tea, and everything about you.”

Erestor smiled so wide he felt as if his face would split in two. “I surely am the envy of all of Tirion, even all the land. The noble, valiant, devastatingly handsome Ecthelion is my lover.”

“What are you up to, you fox? Why all the flattery?”

Erestor turned and pulled Ecthelion flush against him. “No flattery, my handsome knight. Only truth.” He caressed Ecthelion’s face. “By Elbereth, I am the luckiest elf in all the wide world to have won your affection.”

“I could say the same. You had quite the reputation as being standoffish when I first met you. Eru knows you avoided me long enough. If it weren’t for Glorfindel—”

“Do you want breakfast or not?” Erestor chided.

Ecthelion frowned. “What is the matter, my raven? Are the two of you quarreling?”

Erestor huffed. “Not any more than usual.” He winked and nipped Ecthelion’s chin.

“He is your best friend,” Ecthelion said with a frown.

“Yes, and he is your best friend too, but the two of you have a much more . . . harmonious relationship.” Erestor waved off the subject. “Glorfindel and I are fine, you need not lose any sleep over him and me. Now, are you hungry or no?”

Ecthelion conceded but he wasn’t satisfied. He did not know if he would ever understand the nature of Erestor and Glorfindel’s relationship. He had never seen two friends argue more. He could only hope that somehow he could help them get to a more harmonious - as Erestor had put it - place. Glorfindel was his closest friend in Gondolin and one of the first he sought out upon his release from the Halls. Glorfindel was the one who had introduced him to Erestor - he owed, in part, his happiness to his friend. It was important to him that Glorfindel be a part of the life he and Erestor were building together.

* * *

Erestor knelt down and dug up a bunch of Arnica. While there was no war in Aman, warriors rarely changed their ways, and Elrond’s healing halls saw more than one nasty bruise or abrasion that came from enthusiastic sparring. He was careful to remove the plant by the root, in the hopes of being able to produce some starter plants that could be grown in the gardens. He didn’t mind coming up to the high meadows; he found it peaceful there, and it was one of the most beautiful places in Aman, but practically speaking, Elrond need more of the plant close at hand.

Ecthelion was lingering nearby, strong hands ghosting over the tops of the tall grasses and flowering bushes that grew in the meadow. His dark hair gleamed in the light, and Erestor conjured an image of him resplendent in his armor during the glory days of Gondolin. He was well versed in the history - some of his knowledge came from books, and some came from stories Glorfindel told him. He knew the latter was more accurate, as written histories took on the prejudice of the writer. Erestor had never seen an elf as handsome and desirable as Ecthelion in his life. Erestor was seen as attractive to others, but no one had ever caught his attention the way Ecthelion had. Ecthelion caught his eye and smiled at him. Erestor smiled back.

There had been a time, not so long ago, that Erestor thought he’d never really fall in love. He had always been content in his duty and service to Lord Elrond, which had been an honor he had never really believed he deserved, being a low born elf. Elrond had conferred upon him great responsibility and power and Erestor had always been conscious of not abusing either. He was the youngest member of Elrond’s Council, yet he sat at his Lord’s right hand, advising those older than himself. That had made him somewhat unpopular in certain circles, so he did not have an abundance of friends in Imladris. He had a few - Lindir, Elrond’s sons and Arwen, and there had been Glorfindel.

He shook his head and banished that thought straight away. He would waste no more energy dwelling on the past.

“Find what you were looking for, my love?” Ecthelion asked.

Erestor looked up at Ecthelion from where he knelt. His lover’s form cast a shadow across his face, shielding his eyes from Anor’s bright light. “You continually sneak up on me,” he said with a smile.

Ecthelion chuckled. “Old habits,” he said. “You seem preoccupied. What is on your mind, my raven?”

“Nothing, really. Just letting my thoughts wander. I should try to find several more of these,” he said, tucking the plant gently into a small leather pouch of soil and adding a few drops of water from his wineskin. “Those idiots down in Tirion like fighting so much that they concoct excuses to beat each other to a pulp.”

Ecthelion gently touched the plant. “Yes, this root is really useful. Nothing better to soothe bruises or aching muscles.”

Erestor gained his feet. “Thank Eru you don’t involve yourself in that foolishness that goes on down in the city. Not that I would mind rubbing your sore muscles, mind you.”

Ecthelion smiled and kissed his lover. “You can rub me anywhere and anytime you want, but I saw enough of warfare to ever want to engage in anything like it, real or not, ever again.” He tucked a long, arrow-straight lock of hair behind Erestor’s ear. “They are young. They have not the benefit of experience or wisdom.”

Erestor nodded and reached up to touch his lover’s face. “Had they seen real war, they would not play at it.”

“I have an idea,” Ecthelion said, glancing around before slipping the small pack he carried off of his shoulder.

“Do tell,” Erestor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Let us take advantage of how quiet it is here, and how we are the only two about.”

Erestor chuckled lightly as Ecthelion lowered him into the thick grass. “You are insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?” Ecthelion asked. “I mean look at you… just … look at you.” He began unlacing Erestor’s tunic.

Erestor closed his eyes and sighed softly at the feel of his lover’s hands on his bared flesh. “By the stars, you undo me every time.”

“I love you in all ways, but undone is my favorite,” Ecthelion murmured into Erestor’s ear, his fingers dancing over his lover’s toned abdomen.

Erestor grasped Ecthelion’s head and guided him so that he could see into his eyes. “I never thought…” his thumb caressed his lover’s cheek. He smiled. “You make me so happy. I wasn’t sure that I ever really would be.”

Ecthelion smiled back at his lover. “I consider this a well-deserved reward.”

Erestor kissed Ecthelion deeply and began rucking up his tunic when he heard something. “Wait,” he whispered. “Do you hear that?”

“They’ll go away,” Ecthelion murmured into Erestor’s ear. “Just be very quiet.”

The hoofbeats grew closer then came to an abrupt halt. “Am I interrupting?”

Erestor growled and sat up as Ecthelion moved to the side. “You know you are. Did you ride all the way up here in the hopes that you might catch us doing something improper?”

Glorfindel dismounted. “No. I do have a life outside of my friendship with you, after all.” He looked at Ecthelion, who was dusting himself off. “You appear happy, my friend.”

“I am happy,” Ecthelion answered. “In part because of you. However, I would be happier if you weren’t here right at this moment.”

“Really?” Glorfindel said as he approached. He clasped his friend’s arm in greeting. “You weren’t thinking of me just then?” he asked with a grin. Erestor glared at him.

“No,” Ecthelion answered, amused. “You were the last thing on my mind just then.” He looked at his annoyed lover and then back to his best friend. “You should join us for dinner.” He winced as Erestor’s boot connected with his ankle.

Glorfindel looked at the pair and wondered how in the world Ecthelion had managed to find a chink in the wall around Erestor’s heart and climb through it. He also wondered when he had been banished to the outer side of that wall, but if the truth be known, he knew when and why it had happened. “Perhaps another time,” he said quietly. Before Ecthelion could protest he continued, “But for the reason I am here. Lord Elrond needs to see you, right away,” he said to Erestor. “He sent me up here for you. I am to bring you back.”

“What is the matter?” Erestor answered, gathering the plants he had collected so far. “Is someone injured? Has something happened?”

“He did not say.” Glorfindel looked at Ecthelion. “I am afraid I must leave you to walk back down alone.”

“I think I know the way,” Ecthelion answered with a half smile. He laid his hand on Erestor’s shoulder. “Shall I meet you at home then?”

Erestor nodded and kissed Ecthelion soundly. “Yes,” he murmured. “I am sorry.”

“No apology needed, my love. I understand what duty requires. I shall prepare a meal for your return.”

Erestor closed his eyes for a moment, nuzzling his lover’s face. “I will come home as soon as I can.”

“And I will eagerly await your arrival. Now go,” he smacked Erestor on the backside as he nudged his lover toward Glorfindel’s horse.  He smiled and raised his hand in farewell as they rode away.

* * *

“You are awfully quiet,” Glorfindel said as his horse picked its way down the steep mountainside.

“I have nothing to say,” Erestor said, directing his attention to the large Hawk that soared overhead. His hands rested lightly on Glorfindel’s hips and he wished the blonde rode with a saddle so he had somewhere else to put them.

“How long are we going to do this, Erestor?”

“How long until you swear to me to keep your mouth shut about what passed between Elrond and I?”

“I already swore I would.”

“And then we came to Aman, and you saw Celebrían again, and Ecthelion was released and you had a . . .  ‘crisis of conscience’ I think you called it.”

“Can you blame me? I swore an oath of fealty to Celebrían, and Ecthelion is my best friend..”

“And you swore an oath of friendship to me,” Erestor bit back. “Tell me, Glorfindel. What good would come of you telling anyone of what happened? What possible outcome could there be that would be worth the pain that revealing would cause?”

“Do you not think she would understand? Do you not think she would, in time, come to thank you for what you did?”

Erestor barked out a laugh. “Oh, yes. I can see it now. ‘Dear Erestor, thank you so much for letting my husband fuck you.’ Of course, her gratitude would be overwhelming.”

“Stop,” Glorfindel said.

“Stop what? Telling the truth? You’re the one that needs to stop with this ridiculous conscience of yours.” He slapped Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I’m getting off here. I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

“Whoa…” Glorfindel murmured to his horse as Erestor began to slide off. “You are going to lecture me about truth!?” he shouted as he also hopped down. “That is rich.”

“Why did you have to go nosing around that night anyway? Why did you just have to know who I was spending my nights with? What business was it of yours in the first place?!”

“I care about you. I wanted to be sure you were happy.”

“And you are the self-appointed judge of that?”

“Erestor…”

“No.” he held up his hand and then turned away. “I begged you, Glorfindel, and I don’t beg anyone for anything. This change of heart is…” He turned back around to face him. “If you breathe one word of what you know, even a hint, to anyone, I swear to you we are finished.”

Glorfindel looked at the tips of his boots. “Aren’t we already?” he asked quietly. “You’ve shut me out for years now.”

Erestor swallowed as he looked at his one time friend. “It will break Ecthelion’s heart. You know it will. You say he’s your friend. You say you’re my friend. Prove it. Don’t hurt us like that.”

“You say you love him and you keep this secret from him. What exactly do you think he will be most upset about? The act or the lie? I wager it’s the latter.”

“He will be upset about?!” Erestor shouted. He advanced on Glorfindel and punched him in the jaw. “You utter bastard! You selfish, dim-witted, self-righteous bastard! You’re going to tell him, aren’t you?”

Glorfindel rubbed his jaw and looked at Erestor with incredulity. “I do not know who you are anymore. This secret is twisting you up inside just as it does me. You have to tell him, Erestor. Just him. Tell him and I will never, ever breathe a word to anyone ever again, but you have to tell him. Love cannot be built on lies. You owe him that.”

Erestor clenched his jaw against the tears that were threatening to fall. Glorfindel was right about one thing, the guilt over this lie was eating him alive.

“Just get me to where I need to be, please,” he said coldly.

“Erestor—”

“Just get me there.”

Glorfindel climbed back onto his horse and pulled Erestor up behind him. They continued in silence.

* * *

When Erestor didn’t return home before dawn, Ecthelion changed into his travelling clothes and set out for Elrond’s compound outside of Tirion. Along the way, he met Glorfindel who was riding towards him on the road.

“Is everything alright? I expected Erestor home last night,” he said as Glorfindel halted his horse.

“Yes,” Glorfindel said solemnly. “I’ve come to take you to him.”

Ecthelion hopped lightly up behind Glorfindel. “Is he alright?” he said, his sense of alarm growing with Glorfindel’s subdued manner.

“Erestor is fine,” he answered. “How much do you love him, Ecthelion?”

“With all of my heart,” Ecthelion replied. “What has happened between you two? Clearly something is wrong.”

“Sometimes friends grow apart,” Glorfindel said.

“If that were the case, it wouldn’t be weighing on your heart so heavily.”

“I know you to be a forgiving and understanding elf,” Glorfindel said. “Erestor loves you. He has never loved anyone before, Ecthelion. He has never allowed anyone to be so close. For all of his strength, I fear he is fragile in this regard.”

“Do you worry I will break his heart?” Ecthelion asked, his hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder.

“No.”

“Then what is this about? What are you not telling me?”

“There are things you should know that are not mine to tell. I know you, my friend. I know when you hear them they will not change your feelings for Erestor. But he is afraid they will.”

Ecthelion swallowed and spent the rest of their journey trying to imagine what it was that Erestor had not told him.

* * *

Erestor stood on the veranda of the room he had first lived in upon coming to Aman. His hair was loose and fluttering on the breeze that blew in from the sea, and the far off, melancholy song of gulls provided the perfect backdrop to his warring emotions. He crossed his arms over his chest. The stone beneath his feet was cold in the twilight air and Ithil rose high overhead, beginning her journey to the west.

Celebrían was pregnant. She and Elrond would have another child to raise, this time on their own with no help from anyone other than her parents. He hadn’t anticipated this, though it shouldn’t be surprising. Elrond and his wife had barely been parted since he came to Aman. It was fitting, really. A living, breathing testament to the love they shared would be born in the Blessed Land, never knowing war, or death, or any of the pain that brought its parents here. A child that would know and love its brothers, but never know its sister. A child that would have a wholly different life than Elrond’s other children.

He was happy for them. The joy in Elrond’s eyes was new to Erestor. He had never seen his Lord so happy. Surprisingly, it caused a small ache in Erestor’s chest, and it made no sense. He had Ecthelion - the light of his life, his heart, his soul, his partner. Erestor would never want another, ever. Still, he couldn’t help but remember the nights he shared with Elrond. They weren’t meaningless, there was genuine affection and care there as well. They still felt affection for one another, but it was different, as it should be. Erestor didn’t want to go back, but that didn’t mean he didn’t grieve the loss of what was, a little.

There was a knock on his door and he called over his shoulder, “Yes?”

The door creaked open and Erestor turned to see Ecthelion standing in the doorway. “He found you,” Erestor said. “I am so sorry. I walked into an impromptu celebration and I couldn’t extricate myself, then this morning there were things that needed my attention and I’ll still need to be here another day.” He wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. “I barely slept without you by my side.”

He had to get this secret uncovered, without delay. “What is it that weighs on you?” Ecthelion asked, kissing Erestor on the top of the head. “What is at the center of the discord between you and Glorfindel?”

Erestor’s heart sank. Glorfindel told him and now he would lose him. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

“Glorfindel said that you had things you had not yet shared with me.”

Erestor’s temper boiled over and he pulled back from Ecthelion. “That… That duplicitous son of a warg!” he growled. “He promised me…”

“He did not tell me anything other than there was something I needed to know. He said that thing was yours to tell.”

“Well, that’s convenient. He’ll tell you I have a secret but won’t tell you what that secret is. If he thinks that he is off the hook because—”

“Who is to blame here?” Ecthelion asked gently.  “Assuming blame is to be had. Is he at fault for not being complicit in something you should have told me, or are you for not telling me in the first place?” Ecthelion’s mind raced with the possibilities: Erestor was having an affair, Erestor had been bonded to another, Erestor had done something in his past that was so horrible that it couldn’t be forgiven… “Just tell me, my love. There is nothing you can say that will change how I feel about you. Tell me.”

Erestor could feel tears stinging his eyes as he turned his gaze to the night sky. How could Glorfindel do this to him? He was right to guard his heart. Opening it up only brought pain. Now he stood a chance of losing the one elf who meant more to him than anyone ever had.

“You shouldn’t be so quick to make promises you might not be able to keep,” he said softly.

“Erestor, just tell me,” Ecthelion said, holding Erestor by the shoulders and trying to capture his lover’s gaze with his own. “Do you think there is anything you could say that would change how I feel? Because there isn’t.”

“You won’t like what you hear.”

“Maybe I won’t, but that doesn’t mean I will stop loving you. Now tell me.”

Erestor closed his eyes and drew a breath and then forced himself to look into Ecthelion’s eyes. “Before I came to Aman, when I lived in Imladris . . . Elrond and I…”

Ecthelion stood straighter and swallowed. “You were together.”

“Not in the way you think… he has always loved his wife, always. But he had been through so much, he had lost her, in a way, and he was lonely…”

“And so were you,” Ecthelion said softly.

Erestor’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even admitted it to himself and his beloved saw it plain as the nose on his face. “Yes.” Saying it out loud was a strange relief.

“And now?”

“Now he is with his one true love, as am I.” He reached up and touched Ecthelion’s face. “Please tell me that you do not think less of me because of this.”

“Well,” Ecthelion said, releasing Erestor’s arms and walking to the veranda. “I am not a complete imbecile. I did know I wasn’t your first – it was obvious really.” He cast a weak smile over his shoulder. “You are quite . . . talented in bed.”

Erestor’s gaze fell to his bare feet.

Ecthelion turned to look at his beloved. “Since you’ve been here, have you lain with him again?”

“No!” Erestor said quickly, crossing the short distance to his lover. “I swear it. He is happy. I am happy. It was a difficult time and we saw one another through it but that was long ago, I promise you, though…”

“What?” Ecthelion asked, his heart skipping a beat.

“You have no reason to believe me, do you? I lied to you by not telling you this. How could you know I am not lying to you now?”

“Look me in the eye and tell me the truth in your heart,” Ecthelion said. He caressed Erestor’s face with the back of his hand. “I will see if you are lying.”

“I love you with every particle of my being. There isn’t a fiber of my body and soul that doesn’t feel that Anor rises and sets in your eyes. I would give everything I have for you. There is no torment I could not, would not bear to keep you safe. I . . . I live and breathe for you Ecthelion. I was never really truly alive until you came into my life, and I shan’t be alive ever again without you.”

Ecthelion smiled warmly. “I believe you, my raven.” He kissed Erestor on the forehead.

Erestor wrapped his arms around his beloved. “Thank Elbereth,” he breathed. “I am sorry, my love. I am so, so sorry that I did not tell you when we first came together, but I am not the only one that stood to be hurt by the truth.”

Ecthelion threaded his fingers into Erestor’s loose, heavy hair and held his lover’s head to his shoulder. “Your secret is safe with me. No one can be benefitted by the telling of it.”

“Thank you,” Erestor said softly. He pulled back and took his lover’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly.

Ecthelion lifted Erestor into his arms and carried him to the bed, unwrapping him like a Yule gift. He laid his beloved on the bed as he began to shed his own garments. “We should get married,” he said as he undressed.

Erestor, lying naked on the bed, propped up on his elbows, watched his lover undress. “We can, though I am not sure it will change anything because I am already yours body, heart and soul.”

“I think you like living a scandalous life,” Ecthelion teased as he lowered himself to Erestor.

Erestor laughed softly. “Well, it is true that I have never really cared what others think.” As Ecthelion kissed a warm, wet trail down his chest, his voice turned slightly rough. “But maybe it’s time…”

Ecthelion paused in his attentions and looked up at his beloved’s face. “Are you saying yes?”

“Well, you haven’t asked me yet,” Erestor teased. “And when you do, I expect it to be a proper proposal.”

“Noted,” Ecthelion said with a wolfish grin. “Now, enough talking. There are other things I would rather do with my mouth.”

Erestor groaned softly as his head fell back and his lover spent the entire night doing all the things he loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Erestor?”

Erestor clinched his jaw and turned to face Glorfindel. “You have some nerve coming here.”

Glorfindel nodded. “It appeared our friendship was finished, so I thought I had little to lose.”

“Who have you told?”

“No one.”

“Oh, and Ecthelion has a secret ability to read minds, does he?”

“Did he know when he arrived?”

Erestor turned his back. “No, but he knew I had a secret, and you’re the one that told him.”

“It would have poisoned your relationship. You know I am right.”

Erestor did and he wasn’t sure what he hated more in the moment, that Glorfindel was right, or that he had been such an utter shit to his best friend. “So you were cruel to be kind, then?”

Glorfindel took a step closer, reaching out for Erestor’s shoulder but then dropping his hand. “If that was cruel, then I suppose the answer is yes.”

“How do you know he forgave me? Maybe I’m still here because this is where he left me.”

Glorfindel snorted quietly. “Ecthelion is never going to leave you, Erestor. He is hopelessly, completely in love with you. He’d sooner stop breathing than leave you.”

Erestor turned around. “You sound disappointed.”

Glorfindel lowered his eyes. “I am disappointed that he has your affection and I do not. That he will laugh at your dry wit and creative tongue, that he will benefit from your wisdom, that he will be driven to his wits end by your stubbornness. I am disappointed that he will love you and live with you until the end of time and I will never have my friend again. Nothing can compel from me what you have trusted me with, though I know that vow rings hollow in your ears now. But, it is true. You have been my best friend, my brother. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, including the thing that has ruined our friendship, to ensure your happiness.”  He looked back up at Erestor. “For that am I disappointed. Your friendship has been a boon to me, Erestor. I will never forget it. I am sorry I had to hurt you to help you.”

Glorfindel turned and started to leave when he felt Erestor’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his friend and Erestor slapped him across the face. Stunned, he stepped back holding his hand to where he had been hit.

“You orc-brained idiot!” Erestor barked. “How have I managed to tolerate you all these years? Why do I keep taking you back? Why do I keep getting taken in by all of your heart-felt honest declarations of friendship? It would have been easier for me all of these years if I had just let you die when I found you that day by the river.” He threw his hands up. “I relent, again.”

“You forgive me for telling Ecthelion you had a secret?” he asked softly.

“I do. Eru forgive me but I do. What in Arda am I going to do with you?”

Erestor grumbled as Glorfindel wrapped him in a tight hug. As he was released he grabbed Glorfindel by the collar. “But next time, you had better not go off and do what you think is best without talking to me first. Do we have an agreement?”

Glorfindel was smiling so broadly he thought his face might split. “We do.” He laid his hand over his chest. “I swear it.”

Erestor pointed at him. “I am going to hold you to that, you big blonde.”

Glorfindel grinned. “Of that, I have no doubt.”

Erestor grabbed Glorfindel’s arm. “Now breakfast. I am sleep deprived and I am starving, and trust me the details of how I got this way would scandalize you for eternity.”

Glorfindel walked with Erestor out into the hallway and turned toward the dining area. He laughed. “Well, I just might scandalize you for a change.”

“Really? Do tell…”

“You remember Legolas…”

Erestor pulled Glorfindel to a stop. “You and Legolas?” a broad grin spread across his face. “Does Thranduil know yet?” They continued walking. “I think there’s some sort of tradition about gaining the father’s permission, no matter how old the son.”

“We have seen one another only once, but I…”

“You have always admired him,” Erestor said seriously. “I am happy to hear this. Legolas is an honorable elf, and he is not difficult to look at, at all.”

Glorfindel laughed and shook his head. “You noticed?”

“Well, I have known him for ages, literally, so yes, I noticed, somewhere along the way.” He tugged Glorfindel to a brief stop. “Oh! Can I be there when you ask? I so want to see the King’s face.”

Glorfindel shook his head and laughed as they continued along. Erestor leaned his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder for a brief moment, before continuing to tease him as they walked the halls of Elrond’s compound. In that brief moment, Glorfindel knew he had his friend back, and he thanked Eru for it.

~Finis

 ****  
  


 


End file.
